Red moon
by I-Love-Espada12
Summary: Orihime is dragged to her doom by an unknown man who is almost identical to Ichigo Kurosaki, He has Golden eyes and white hair. He wants her as his own but she isnt going to let him have what he wants most. EXTREMLY VIOLENT please review!
1. Chapter 1

The moonlight shimmered down onto the window pane. Blood trickled down onto the tile floor. Orihime gasped as she was dragged across the floor by an unknown guest. The blood oozed out of the wound in her stomach and her mouth. "Why…Why are you doing this?" she choked, trying to take in as much air as she could. He didn't answer but he was still dragging her by the arms. Her crimson blood stained the carpet. Her hands were tied and her eyes were red and puffy from the tears that were dying to release themselves onto her peachy skin.

He dropped her hands harshly above her head. She wanted to know who was doing this to her and where her life was going to end. 'Ichigo…help…me.' She thought as her mind and eyes went dark against the night. The man slapped her cheek to keep her awake. "You're not going to go to sleep yet, queenie." He laughed. She wiggled her hands and tried to break the ropes with the last bit of strength that she had but he had his sword against her throat, making a very small cut as he gently glided it over her soft delicate skin. "Your so stubborn." He said as he reached down and held her chin, "I don't know how Ichigo can handle it." Orihime's eyes were the size of dinner plates. "Ichigo?" she said. She felt a surge of anger rush through her body.

"I wouldn't talk if I was you, you will eventually choke on your own blood." He was right. When she would say even one word the blood would gush out of her stomach wound. "Who are you..?" she bled out of her neck. He stood up and put his hands up in a 'I-don't-know' kind of gesture. "I'm Ichigo!" he said as a small smirk formed on his face. "Theres…no…way your…Ichigo." She struggled. She knew better then to assume that he was the real Ichigo, He was fun, caring, and serious at times, but never cruel and cold-hearted than The man who was ripping her apart from the inside.

His smirk turned into a sudden frown, "It sucks when you can tell that im not ichigo..." he said "Well anyway, The truth is that im Hichigo, his hollow part." He rubbed his black and gold eyes and looked at the clock on her table, It read 11:00 p.m sharp. "Well...i guess its time for us to have some fun." Orihime gasped as he lifted her head to his. he leaned forward and kissed her so deep that he was bending her neck backwards. He opened his eyes and stared into Orihimes Dark, stormy Orbs. She didnt know what to do, he wasnt hurting her anymore but she was being kissed by something that isnt even human.

He Then sat criss cross on the floor and lifted Her up and sat her in his lap. There lips were almost glued togeter with pure lust. She was still bleeding out of her stomach, he moved his hand to her abdomen and shoved his fist into her wound. She Coughed into his mouth and was trying to breathe but his mouth still wouldent part from hers. He smiled and furrowed his eyebrows as blood rushed onto his tongue and lips. It trickled down onto his clothes. She was trembling with fear and pain. Her hands were still bound together with the ropes. He finally moved his mouth away from hers and tugged at her orange wavy hair.


	2. Chapter 2

"Orihime do you know how long I've waited for this very moment?" he said still playing with her hair. Orihime rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes were wandering around the room. She saw his Zanpaktou on the ground next to him, it was fairly easy to reach. "I don't care how long you've waited." She mumbled Hichigo glared down at her, "I wonder what Ichigo would think of you if he found out about me and you together like this.." he said as a cold-hearted smirk plastered onto his pale face.

"We are not together, your holding me against my will in my own house, and you slashed me in the stomach. What makes you say that we are together and we love eachother?" Hichigo wasn't surprised as her remark. She reached for the zanpaktou but it was a burden that her hands were bound. "Um…Hichigo." she said. His head was buried in her neck, his soft white hair tickled underneath her chin. "What."

"Can you undo these ropes for me, they are making me lose circulation." She said lovingly, trying to make him feel sympathy toward her. "No" he said sternly, "I know what you're trying to do…Orihime I'm not that stupid." She was holding back tears as much as she could. "Orihime…" he lifted his head out of her neck and looked at her. "Why are you so desperate to get away from me even though you know you can't?" he laughed. She wasn't sure how to respond. "Well, you see, I…I love Ichigo and I know you're not him so why should I love you?" she yelled with tears flowing out of the corners of her eyes. "You're a monster!" she screamed pushing him in the chest. He frowned and grabbed her wrists and pulled her into a kiss to silence her. Tears still flowed like rivers down her face, Her eyes were desperate for him to stop. "Why are you so afraid, Hime?" He mumbled without parting his lips from hers.

She desperately tried to pull away to freedom but Hichigo was still holding her hostage in his grip. There was a sharp pain in her side, "I love it when you scream Hime." He had sunk his teeth into her shoulder. She shuddered in fear, Hichigo noticing this, he bit down even more. She gasped for breath as the pain engulfed her.


End file.
